


Too Sweet To Handle

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: October Haikyuu Birthdays [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Kenma, so Post Canon, takes place in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Kenma just wanted to celebrate his birthday with a few people and he got exactly that with a few bonuses.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma
Series: October Haikyuu Birthdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973758
Kudos: 36





	Too Sweet To Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kenma!
> 
> There may be mild OOC-ness, but since they're older I figured it would be okay. Enjoy!

Kenma was curled beneath the kotatsu, Kuro, Akaashi, and Bokuto scattered around his living room. His PlayStation controller was in hand as he began playing a game Lev had sent him, it being Russian based. He didn't understand Russian at all, but the game did have an English option and he was using that to understand. He'd probably use the Russian option to up the difficulty after a few play throughs.

The four were currently waiting for Shoyo and Kageyama, the happier crow having returned briefly to visit and wishing to join Kenma on his 21st birthday (he mentioned something about alcohol, but Kenma didn't know if he had been serious or not). Judging by the oddly loud knock on the door, they had just arrived.

Bokuto bounced up from where he had been oohing and aahing over the many plushies Kenma had been sent. "I'll get it!" He was gone and down the hallway, gleeful. Kenma heard him swing the door open. "Hey- uh…"

There was faint murmuring and the sound of shoes being removed and Kenma had to pause his game to stare as Kageyama walked in with Shoyo thrown over his shoulder. The setter seemed irritated as he dropped his burden on Kenma's lap. Kenma blinked at the handcuffs on Shoyo's wrists-the human tangerine was pouting around a small orange.

"Thieves aren't allowed in the kitchen," Kageyama did and did not answer the four before disappearing from sight. "I'll be back in a moment."

Kenma plucked the orange from its spot, dropping it onto the small plate he had used earlier. "Why?"

Shoyo grinned sheepishly. "Kage made cookies," he explained. His eyes lit up. "And the cake-you're gonna love it, Kenma!"

Kuro squirmed over. "You mean he baked for Kenma?" Akaashi and Bokuto were also moving closer.

"Yep!" Shoyo must have seen the wary look on Kenma's face because he lightly headbutted him. "Don't worry! Kage grew up with a baker next door and she taught him how to bake. He's really good!"

"If you say so," Kenma murmured, shifting his friend around to see the TV screen.

“I’d take offense to your doubt, but I don’t really care,” came a wry voice and he glanced at the hallway, seeing Kageyama reappear with bags dangling from his wrists and two boxes on his forearms. Kageyama offered a slight smirk, eyes moving around the room, settling pointedly on his game console. “Try not to disturb Kozume too much, tangerine.”

“Shut up, blueberry,” Shoyo retorted childishly as the Pro setter left for the kitchen. He squawked when he left. “Wait! Uncuff me!”

Kageyama popped his head out around the corner, squinting. He tossed a key that Shoyo flailed to catch, almost headbutting Kenma for real. “No one is allowed in the kitchen except for Akaashi-san.” He vanished, the sliding door shutting behind.

Bokuto and Kuro shared looks and grinned, slinking from their spots.

“SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!”

They jumped at the abrupt bellow, wilting back into their seats with shocked expressions aimed at a cackling Shoyo. He beamed. “Glad to see I’m not the only one he’ll scold.”

Kenma blinked at him, the kitchen door, the other three (Bokuto had wilted across his plushies, Kuroo was studying the door intensely, and Akaashi had turned his attention to the TV screen as if he could ignore the possibility of the two former captains trying something), and firmly turned his own attention to the TV screen. As long as his kitchen wasn’t destroyed, he didn’t care. He was really curious though.

●●●●●

He didn't look away from the screen when he heard the kitchen door slide open. He did pause the game at the aromas floating through the air, sniffing and shifting to look.

Kageyama was still wiping his hands on a towel, an apron that Kenma did not own hanging off of him. "Food's done," he offered when he saw them all looking and grabbed Shoyo before he could fly past. Kenma hid a grin as Kageyama dangled the ginger like a kitten, straight faced. "Kozume-san, do you eat in the living room or in the kitchen?"

"Kitchen," he replied automatically and side eyed a certain owl. "I don't want anything to happen to my consoles."

The Pro nodded in understanding and dropped Shoyo into Bokuto's lap before heading back into the kitchen. "Come in whenever."

Kuro pulled Kenma to his feet, letting him lead the way and leaving Akaashi to the louder two. The gamer peeked into the kitchen, stepping further in when Kuro nudged him. "Those look really good."

Pride flickered over Kageyama's face before vanishing as he pointed at the dishes. "I don't know if you've done it before for your birthday or witnessed it at someone else's, but I decided to cook you a traditional Korean birthday dinner..."

Kenma listened intently as he listed off the dishes, telling him especially about the miyeok-guk and japchae, the soup and the noodle dish being used most of the time ("Japchae is easy to cook in bulk." Cue them looking at the large eaters of the group).

"What about the cookies and cake?" Kuro asked, leaning over Kenma much to his annoyance.

"Those come later." Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Kuro and Bokuto. Then he turned a little sheepish. "I thought about doing a rice cake, but I wanted to do something that a rice cake wouldn't really let me do."

"That's fine, Kageyama," Kenma assured, moving closer to the food. "How do you do a ssam?"

With Kageyama teaching the four what to do exactly (and defending the meat from Kuro, Bokuto, and Shoyo-the ginger was too bouncy to explain), Kageyama dished out the soup so they could start eating. Kenma noticed how he was checking that everyone was eating just fine before starting himself at a much slower pace than the one he used back in high school. And honestly, the rate Shoyo and Bokuto were eating...

Bokuto choked on his too large ssam, Akaashi swooping in with water and Kageyama patting his back firmly, and Kenma bit back a laugh at how the youngest was staring at Bokuto like "I did that before?"

After only a few minor incidents with the sauce and Kuro daring Bokuto to eat all the remaining raw garlic cloves, Kageyama was forced by Akaashi to sit instead of doing the dishes. He turned towards Kenma instead. "What do you want to see first, the cookiew or the cake?"

Kenma tilted his head, considering. "Cake," he decided. "I'm really curious about it."

Giving a nod, Kageyama stood and walked to the counter where the boxes were. Shoyo hurried in helping Akaashi clearing the table and Kuro and Bokuto bounced in their seats with excited curiosity. Kenma glanced at Shoyo in confusion when he reappeared opposite of him, grinning large and wide with his cellphone in hand, but then Kageyama put the cake box in front of him. Kageyama smiled a little, eyes connecting briefly with Kenma's before he pulled the lid off.

"Whoa," Kuro and Bokuto whispered while Kenma stared, the sentiment echoing in his mind.

The cake had two layers, the smaller top being black and the larger bottom being red like the Nekoma colors. In sprinkled white were coins that were strategically placed along the layers' sides and there were little apples, too. But what really caught his attention were the cats. Fourteen of them, all resembling the past players of Nekoma and their two coaches. He could see Lev's being kicked by Yaku's, something that made his smile widen. Kai and Fukunaga's were whispering together while Inuoka's giggled with Shibayama. Yamamoto was hassling Teshiro's and Nekomata seemed to be pointing and laughing with Naoi beside him-things he knew the old coach would do. And his and Kuro's...

He had to laugh, Kuro and Bokuto already chortling. Kuro's cat was holding his up like the baby lion from _The Lion King_.

"This is amazing," Kenma told Kageyama, eyes shining. "Thank you."

Kageyama turned a bit red, giving a wobbly smile. "You're welcome." He motioned to the cake. "One of my old neighbors made the cats-they're figurines since I thought you'd appreciate that more than fondant cats."

"Fondant is weird," Shoyo muttered and earned an exasperated glance from Kageyama. "It is! Remember Yama's-?"

"We don't mention that cake," Kageyama quickly cut him off. Seeing the intrigued looks, he muttered, "First year cakes were a disaster."

"They really were." Shoyo giggled. "Candles?"

Kenma breathed in, watching as Kageyama carefully placed a few candles in the cake, two with a 2 and a 1 on them residing in the center. Akaashi was the only one allowed to use a lighter and Kuro dimmed the lights, leaving only the candles. He took in another breath as they sang, a mixed harmony, and when they were done, he leaned forward and blew out the candles.

Kageyama shooed the vultures away before cutting the cake, a rather large slice, and placed it on the plate in front of Kenma. He seemed to be buzzing with excitement and Kenma felt confusion rise as he was told to try it. Doing so, he froze at the taste of apples and sugar and cinnamon and stared at Kageyama in surprise.

"Hichika-san has a lot of recipes for cakes, including ones that mimic pies," he informed Kenma.

Kenma eyed the cake, taking another bite with a hum. "Is she only in Miyagi or does she have a store in Tokyo?" He was going to have to hide the rest of the cake from the others, already seeing the other four were just as happy about the taste.

"Well, her twins are 16..." Kageyama trailed into a mutter. "I think she plans on expanding once the twins are in college. So in two years."

"You know Kage lives with Lev here in Tokyo, right?" Shoyo blurted out, earning startled looks. "You could just go over there and have him make you one."

Blinking at the nod of agreement, Kenma smiled down at his cake as Akaashi asked, "You're living with Lev?"

Swallowing, Kageyama nodded. "He learned that his sister's makeup and hair stylist is my older sister and practically forced me to become his roommate when I moved to Tokyo. I didn't mind since the apartment is close to the Adlers' gym.

Shoyo squawked and nearly choked. "Wait, sister?! I thought it was because you two are friends! You have a sister?!"

Kageyama shrank beneath their gazes, eyes bewildered. "I, yes? To both?"

The ginger flailed. "You never mentioned a sister!"

"Because I haven't seen her in years," Kageyama said, uncomfortable. He turned to Kenma. "Did you want to see the cookies?"

Despite the obvious topic change, Kenma nodded. "Yes, please."

Leaving the table, he returned with the box after putting away the rest of the cake and set it in the middle, avoiding their plates. Hooking his fingers beneath the lid, he removed it.

Kenma picked up a cookie, observing it between his hands. It really did resemble a PS4 controller and he told Kageyama so. He turned red like he did earlier and Kenma aimed his smile at the cookie, taking a bite with a hum. Sweet cookie with icing and-

He blinked in surprise at the taste of mint, pulling the cookie away to look between it and Kageyama with confusion. 

"Junior mints," he was answered. "The only candy I could put on there."

Releasing a noise of understanding, Kenma finished the cookie and started on the rest of his cake slice. Bokuto and Kuro were already half asleep from eating so much, their desserts finished, Shoyo was already finished with his and drooping a little-most likely from jetlag, Kenma knew he had arrived only the night before-, and Akaashi, still forbidding Kageyama from helping, was doing the dishes. Kenma smiled softly at the pouts Kageyama kept tossing him, putting the cake in the fridge after removing the rest of the figurines and putting away the cookies.

Sliding from his chair, Kenma passed his dishes to Akaashi who accepted them with a gentle smile and took the box of cookies from Kageyama. Looking at the three at the table, he disappeared into the pantry to hide them low before returning to Kageyama, peering at him.

"Have you learned any Russian since living with Lev?" He inquired.

"Some," Kageyama answered, trailing behind him into the living room. "Mostly the written words since I'm not good with verbal learning."

"Ah, nevermind then. I was going to see if you could translate the game for me," Kenma explained, taking his previous position at the kotatsu and Kageyama settled to his right.

"Oh." Kageyama watched as he started his game again. "By the way... I forgot to say it earlier, but saeng chukahamnida, Kozume-san."

Glancing at him, watching him stare intensely at the screen, Kenma smiled softly. "Call me Kenma."

Blue flicked to gold. "Only if you call me Tobio."

Exchanging smiles, one soft and warm and the other small and wobbly, they turned back to the TV screen with the sounds of dishes being cleaned and faint snores filling the air.

_I wish..._


End file.
